grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Maius Three
A colony located in Dimension O-000, it was the location of a raid by Black Velvet in her quest to find anything of use to the Fallen and their cause. Background Maius Three is one of ten colonies in the Maius City cluster of the Nexus Federation. It is one of the sites of military technology development, which made it a prime target for Black Velvet when she was sent to raid it. Raid During a normal day, the residents of Maius Three were going about their normal lives when this thick blanket of darkness began to spread over the colony. Before any of them knew it, creatures unlike anything they had ever seen appeared, and they were almost cyborg-like n appearance. While the civilians were evacuated, the armed forced moved into action, but the cyborg-like creatures had the home field advantage due to the darkness. It seemed like a successful invasion of some sort until the arrival of the elite Zero Squadron, and with their special operations knowledge and tactics, the defenders were able to drive back the cyborg-like creatures using things like night-vision goggles, thermal imaging and infrared cameras as well as the FLIR or Forward-Looking Infra-Red cameras. These allowed the protectors of the colony to see their targets and counter them, this regaining the home-field advantage themselves. Due to this, Black Velvet was forced to retreat before any of the raiders, her Shadowborgs, could be captured, although her image was caught on a security camera as her darkness faded. Aftermath In the aftermath of the raid, security, both physical and cybernetic, was beefed up, with Zero Squadron helping to put into place many of the measures that are in use today. These include multi-sensor view cameras that can see in the night-vision, thermal and infrared spectrum, and sensors that detect the loss of light within the colony. The last one might not sound like a vital defense system, but due to what Black Velvet did to the colony beforehand, it is a necessary addition. The unit also has equipped the soldiers on station in the colony with goggles that can do the same thing as the cameras, and hand-held EMP weapons that can be discharged to take out the cyborg-like beings. Military Technology Due to being a military technology development site, Maius Three was targeted to see if anything of value could be found for the Fallen there. Safe to say, Black Velvet was unable to get anything of real value, instead only getting images of the Mobile Suits on station there. Some of the machines developed there include the new Silhouette Mobile Suits used by the Nexus Federation forces as well as some older models such as the GOUF line and the now obsolete GINN models. Zero Squadron Its military technology development designation means Maius Three has frequent visits by Zero Squadron to check up on how production is going and to help test the new units that are being rolled off the assembly lines. This ensures that each new machine is combat tested and approved. This also helps to find any potentially fatal or critical defects, and so far, not a single machine has failed the tests, or if they have, each flaw found, either big or small, has been fixed, as even a small flaw can have fatal consequences on the battlefield. Category:Locations